Algrim Shadowstep
Algrim Shadowstep is a male drow executioner in the League of Whispers at the age of 90. He originates from the Underdark. He is unaligned. He worships the Raven Queen. Backstory My name is Algrim Shadowstep. I was originally a drow prince in the Underdark, but, unlike other drow, I was brought up to respect the other races, and shun the hatred of Lolth. The other powerful drow families hated us, and one day they murdered my family. I escaped with my life, but realised that taking revenge would be too dangerous for me. I decided to escape to Nerath and forge my name for myself. I realised that the prejudice against my race was too high for me to take a lawful job, and decided to train as an assassin. I was trained by Thoroar Silvertouch and Nyyssa Ratko, but when Thoroar's exile ended, Nyyssa abandoned me. I had heard of the infamous League of Whispers, so joined them to finish my training. I killed many targets on behalf of the Grandfather, and was feared by many. Although they didn't know my name, they called me "the Shadow" due to my way of getting in, killing the target, and getting out, completely unnoticed. However, I realised that there was something linking my targets. I found worrying information in nearly all of my targets' personal files. Files that lead to me realising a conspiracy. A conspiracy to kill my mentors son. Thofire Silvertouch. I am now running outside of the League of Whispers' jurisdiction, trying to warn Thofire of the imminent threat to his life. A threat which originated with the Darkeyes themselves. Powers, Ability Scores, Defenses and Trained Skills At-Will Powers Bola Takedown Precision Dart Quick Shot Encounter Powers Assassin's Strike Distracting Illusion Cloud of Darkness Poisons Id Moss Powder Ungol Dust Feats Eager Advance Two-Weapon Defence Ki Focus Expertise Toughness Strength : '''14 '''Constitution: '''11 '''Dexterity: '''19 '''Intelligence: '''10 '''Wisdom: '''10 '''Charisma: '''17 '''HP: '''43 '''Healing Surges: '''10 '''Surges per Day: '''7 '''AC: 19 Fortitude: 16 Reflex: 16 Will: 15 Other class features: Quick Swap, Death Strike, Nimble Drop Character Info Sheet Basic Information Preferred Name: Algrim Shadowstep #Age: 90. #Date of Birth: N/A #Race: Drow. #Gender: Male. #Sexuality: Heterosexual. #Titles: "The Shadow" #Affiliations: The League of Whispers. #Prior Affiliations: The Underdark. #Occupation: Formerly drow prince, now assassin. Appearance #Appeared Age: Middle aged. #Height: 5' 8". #Weight: 154 lb. #Build: Slender, athletic build. #Skin Color: Ebony. #Eye Color: Fiery red. #Hair Style: Long, flowing. #Hair Color: White. #Fashion: Black hooded robes. #Abnormalities: Has a long scar down the side of his left face. #Tattoos: None. Personality #Base Alignment: Unaligned. #Personality description: Cold, haunted, ruthless. Abilities and Powers #Equipment: Gloaming Armour (leather), longsword, poisoner's kit, bolas X5, blowgun, blowgun needles X100, Deathstalker Weapon (hand crossbow), crossbow bolts X100, Ki Focus. Miscellaneous #Brief Biography: (see above) #Friends: Thoroar Silvertouch deceased, Nyyssa Ratko. #Family: Unknown drow royalty. #Enemies: Members of the Red Scales, various bounty hunters, most of the drow in the Underdark, worshippers of Lolth. #Likes: Money, freedom, killing, wine. #Dislikes: Drow of the Underdark, eladrin, elves, injustice, slavery, figures of authority, Lolth. Trivia *Although Algrim usually dislikes elves and eladrin (Since they are often extremely racially prejudiced against him), he is quite good friends with Eraamion Firaal. Although they had a bad start, they came to respect each other after they fought together in battle. *Algrim trusts Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. Not only does he admire the half-orc's strength in battle, but the paladin also gave Algrim his shield to guard him from some hail while onboard the air-ship. *Algrim is the oldest person in the party, at 91. *Algrim had an almanac in which he transcribes the adventures that he has experienced with the party, but he can't be arsed to write in it any more. Category:Character Backstories